


A Regressed Guest

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Kageyama Tobio, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crying Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Shirabu Kenjirou, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Kageyama shows up at boyfriend's dorm slipping
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Hq Agere fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	A Regressed Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on request, but I'm just slow. My brain comes up with too many ideas.

Kageyama's breath hitches as his hand reaches forward to the door, and he is certainly sure his chest is pounding loud enough for his boyfriend on the other side of the door to hear him. 

The thought of just going home is an option, but the last bus just left, and the temperature is dropping at night. Shirabu wouldn't be too cheerful to hear him running back to his house at 22:00, and the feeling of him being a coward would keep him up.

So there Tobio is, standing outside of his boyfriend's dorm trying to get the nerve to knock on the door to let him in. Heartbeat is strong enough that he can feel the beating in his fingers as he clenches his hand into a fist. Lifting his fist feels as if there is a twenty-pound weighing his wrist tied to the ground. Tears welled up in Tobio's eyes as he counted to fight back the weight of his wrist. His chest is still heaving as his breaths come out unsteady.

It seems like the time it takes him to lift his hand and knock, he could've made his way back to his house. 

But he did it.

The tapping was quiet, and Shirabu wouldn't have been able to hear the _knocking_ if he was wearing headphones. 

The clicking sound of the door opening makes Kageyama drop his arm back to his side. Shirabu opens the door, which forces the younger boy to let out a sigh of relief, though with all the other anxieties cramming into his head, it doesn't do much.

"Kageyama?" Shirabu's voice spoke with a confused tone; it is justified. Normally his boyfriend doesn't show up to his dorm looking as if cheap sewing thread is the only thing keeping him together, at twenty-two on a Wednesday. Hopefully, this doesn't become a usual thing. 

Don't get Shirabu wrong; he loves his first-year boyfriend from Karasuno, but the boy is standing there like a glass cup on the edge of a table about to slip.

The raven's tongue is as if it went numb when he tries to talk. No comprehensible words babble out. The anger and anxiety that have been bubbling in Tobio's chest explode just as he tries to form some words; they turn into sobs.

Tears swim down the baby crow's face as gentle hands meet his own. Tobio looks up, but his vision is blurry from the waterworks.

"I'm gonna lay down with you now," Shirabu's voice was firm as he was leading his regressing boyfriend to his own bed. 

Kageyama was gripping onto the sweater of Kenjiro's sleeve as his feet were stumbling behind the rest of his body. " 'm sorry," his words were breathy as his chest was plumbing up and down.

Pout forms on the second year's face, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Yama." Shirabu's words were like honey, not holding the bitter bite they usually carried.

Kenjiro sets down his little setter on the bed and starts to take off his shoes. Not taking off your shoes and placing them next to the door was extremely rude. If anyone had seen the atrocity, both teens would be scolded. Shirabu is pretty sure even if Tobio had even attempted to, he would've ended up hurt. Clumsiness increased around ninety percent whenever the first year regressed. Since Tobio would've ended up hurt, and he isn't Goshiki, there is no point in scolding the regressor. 

Another big point is that it is a Wednesday night, and Tobio is sitting on Shirabu's bed sobbing. 

Gently scooting Tobio over, Shirabu now has enough space to lay down. He lowers Tobio down with him. It's a snug fit on the dorm bed, but it's better than leaving Tobio to the wolves. 

"Gotta relax, Tobio; I can grab one of our plushies if that will help?" If anyone from Shiratorizawa boy's volleyball team could see Shirabu acting so domestic, they might have a heart attack then never stop blabbering about the moment they found out Shirabu had a heart.

A whine falls through the little's lip before a sound of the agreement follows. " 'tuffie, bun bun one?" 

Kenjiro adjusts himself to move off the bed to search for the bunny plush that is currently stuffed under his bed. Tobio is clinging onto his caregiver's sleeve, trying to keep him by his side. "Tobio, bun bun is under the bed, and I need you to let go of my sweater to get here," Shirabu tries to compromise.

Fresh tears train down Tobio's face as he drops into distress again, "No leave, no leave." the black-haired boy grips stronger on Kenjiro's sleeve, trying to pull him back into the bed. 

Petting Tobio's hair allowed Shirabu to explain himself, "Tob, bun bun is under my bed, so would you like me to stay or grab Bun Bun and come back with her." Tobio ponders on his two options, then slowly sets free Shirabu's arm.

Sniffles increase from Kageyama while left alone on the bed. Meanwhile, underneath him, Shirabu is cursing himself for putting the one plush his boyfriend wants closest to the wall. 

Fingertips graze the bunny's ear, "Fuck," Shirabu grunts. He shoves his body farther under the western-style bed. If it weren't for Tobio, the poor plush would sadly rot away until he switches dorms next year or when he would try to shove Goshiki under his bed to get it.

Either option didn't mind Kenjiro, while he was big, of course, but he couldn't wait till Goshiki was at his door or the end of the school year. 

Stupid Shiratorizawa, with their expensive tuition and cheap, low bed frames, Shirabu complains to himself as he hits his head against the frame.

"Shira?" Tobio whines out.

"Right here, Tob," Kenjiro climbs into his bed with his bunny stuffed animal placed in his arms. 

Kageyama shoves his face into the bunny, rubbing the soft fur against his damp face. With a plush now in his arms and Kenjiro laying down next to him, he can finally relax.

Less than twenty minutes went by when Shirabu could hear soft snores coming from the little. His chest grows warm, but he would never mention that to anyone.

His phone sits on his nightstand, buzzing the most bothersome tune. His brows furrow, and he reaches over to grab the device. It's odd; nobody should be texting him at this time.

Since Shirabu never made an effort to turn off the lights when Tobio fell asleep, they still lit the room. The brightness of his phone didn't shock his eyes like it did in the dark.

A text from Oikawa.

_Is Tobio-Chan with you?_

Frowning wasn't good for your skin, but a text from Oikawa is a hundred times worse for your health.

_Fuck Off Oikawa_

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/uwu-oikawa)


End file.
